Gesture recognition systems typically include high sensitivity cameras including a wide field of view, multiple cameras, tracking systems, or any combination of the above. Such systems typically require custom system hardware systems to allow for proper image acquisition. When being employed to assist in monitoring medication adherence, it may not be possible or convenient to provide such a specialized device to each user.
Employing gesture recognition as well as object recognition and tracking to monitor medication adherence may result in the monitoring of individuals and medication. These individuals and the medication they are holding or administering may be improperly positioned within a field of view of the camera. While the higher quality gesture recognition systems noted above may be able to capture necessary images in spite of such variability, standard camera systems that may be provided in a standard computer or laptop configuration may not be sufficient for performing gesture recognition. Furthermore, mobile devices, typically including an even lower resolution camera and lower computing power may have more difficulty in implementing such a gesture recognition system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and system that allow for proper gesture recognition in such a context, even employing lower quality hardware components and processing power, and that overcomes other drawbacks of the prior art.